You belong with me
by SweeneyToddRules
Summary: Mrs,Lovett sings you belong with me by Taylor Swift to Sweeney. How will he take this?


You're on the phone

**What in the world is a phone?**

With your girlfriend ‒ she's upset

**Girlfriend? I had one years ago but then we got married and she killed herself. Wait why is she upset?**

She's going off

**That was the worst part about Lucy though she would just yell and then cry.**

About something that you said

**Well now that is understandable. I mean I don't always say the right things.**

'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

**Um Lucy always got my humor. Also its kind of creepy that you are singing YET AGAIN.**

I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.

**Baking people in to pies then? Wait you wouldn't do that in your room so maybe turning that boy into a lady.**

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.

**What is this music you speak of? Unless you are talking about a symphony, or the screams of victims!**

She'll never know your story like I do.

**Well I think she understood it pretty well. Except for the killing part but she isn't here to know now is she.**

But she wears short skirts

**Lies! My Lucy wore beautiful dresses.**

I wear t-shirts

**You are lying yet again! Women do not wear t-shirts they wear dresses as I stated before.**

She's cheer captain

**What is this so called cheer captain? If it is good then sure she can be it.**

And I'm on the bleachers

**What does bleachers have to do with anything?**

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

**I wish Albert saw you doing this because he would hit you which would be wrong but still.**

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

**Excuse me? I think I prefer my wife over you Mrs. Lovett because she does not sing random songs throughout the day!**

If you could see

**I have pretty good vision so that is not a problem for me!**

That I'm the one

**Really Mrs. Lovett you are so desperate its annoying.**

Who understands you

**Ya sure you do.**

Been here all along

**Well that's true I have known you ever since I've been a little lad.**

So why can't you see

**Mrs. Lovett you are annoying me more and more by the second!**

you belong with me,

**No I don't so let it go! If toby was older he would so be after you.**

You belong with me?

**Repeating gets you nowhere in life.**

Walking the streets

**Ya because neither of us can afford to take care of a horse and buggy.**

With you and your worn out jeans

**Well then you should make me a new pair of jeans since they are "worn out". I think they are rather comfy.**

I can't help thinking

**I don't want to hear what you think Mrs.** **Lovett**

This is how it ought to be.

**Ok then I sat by you once and this is what happens.**

Laughing on a park bench

**Shh no one is supposed to know that!**

Thinking to myself

**Once again I don't want to know your thoughts.**

"Hey, isn't this easy?"

**I wasn't prepared to be at the park so it was hard staying in my tho**ughts!

And you've got a smile

**Lies! I don't smile now!**

That could light up this whole town.

**Wow. Then I had a good smile**

I haven't seen it in awhile

**Obviously I sort of became Sweeney Todd.**

Since she brought you down.

**Well that is sort of true…HEY you are trying to have me betray my wife!**

You say you're fine –

**Ya I do when I feel like exploding or murdering you like right now!**

I know you better than that.

**Then why ask?**

Hey, what you doing

**What that is not proper English!**

With a girl like that?

**Don't insult my wife Mrs. Lovett and this is creeping me out!**

She wears high heels,

**Most women do.**

I wear sneakers.

**What are sneakers? If you mean men dress shoes then you have issues.**

She's cheer captain,

**Once again what is cheer?**

And I'm on the bleachers.

**You are being creepy and annoying at the same time!**

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

**Find out when the judge will come back so I can kill him?**

that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

**Ugh stop this foolishness and go make pies.**

If you could see

**Stop this!**

That I'm the one

**I am so annoyed.**

Who understands you

**If you understood me then you would stop!**

Been here all along

**Sadly **

So why can't you see

**Because you're here blocking my view.**

you belong with me?

**No I don't even how many times you say it. Also no matter how attractive you look most of the times… Get a hold of yourself Sweeney!**

Standing by you

**Note to self-stand away from her**

Waiting at your backdoor.

**I don't have a back door**

All this time

**Go get a job then.**

How could you not know, baby

**I AM NOT A BABY!**

You belong with me,

**No. No. No. No. No and guess what NO!**

You belong with me?

**No!**

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house

**I live with you how can I drive?**

In the middle of the night.

**In another words walk downstairs for some ale?**

I'm the one who makes you laugh

**Well you did make me laugh a lot when I was Benjamin Barker.**

When you know you're about to cry.

**Once in a life time thing and you never hear the end of it!**

I know your favorite songs,

**I don't know what my favorite songs are.**

And you tell me about your dreams.

**Once when I was drunk!**

Think I know where you belong,

**In a grave by my precious Lucy.**

Think I know it's with me.

**It is with Lucy not you!**

Can't you see

**I am going to ignore you**

That I'm the one

**Lalalalalalalalalala I don't hear you.**

Who understands you?

**Ok that may be true…..**

Been here all along

**I know you have so why repeat it?**

So why can't you see

**Wait I responded back dang it!**

You belong with me?

**I don't hear you again.**

Standing by you

**Really.**

Waiting at your backdoor.

**Done yet?**

All this time

**Obviously not.**

How could you not know, baby,

**Stop it now.**

You belong with me,

**Making me madder.**

You belong with me?

**Go sing to toby!**

You belong with me.

**Stop this toby loves your singing.**

Have you ever thought just maybe

**I think a lot actually.**

You belong with me?

**Stop it please I am begging.**

You belong with me.

**Done? YES!Go make me dinner now. Not a pie though I am smarter then that.**


End file.
